What happends when you hide things
by naruxgaara
Summary: Naruto goes to the mall for some ramen but ends up falling for his best friend Gaara Narutoxgaara if you want me to write another one comment. idc if it is good or not **And if you want me to write a story let me know by emailing my or again comment*


Run to the mall on a late Friday after-noon. Naruto was starving and wanted some good ramen. He knew just the place, Ichiraku Ramen Bar on the far left side of the mall. This got Naruto's stomach turn just anticipating the warm bowl of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet. He started to run to the bar. He got half way there when he turned a corner. When he ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. Naruto opened his eye after feeling the blood running from his. He realized who he ran into when looked at black open-toed shoes that belong to only one person in the whole. "Gaara" Naruto said as he looked up to the smooth liking face with black lined eyes. "Oh, Hi Naruto" Gaara said as he looked down at the spiky haired blond. Naruto went red in the face. Gaara, Naruto's best friends since 3rd Grade and his only crush was talking to him like another person.

"So whats up, don't think you came to the mall?" Naruto said as he dusted himself off.

"This is my last ditch effort to get away from Tem..." Gaara stopped mid sentence and looked at Naruto's bloody nose. Naruto looked at him funny. "Your bleeding" Gaara said. Naruto quickly wiped away the blood."Better?" he asked. "Much" Gaara replied. "So what about Temeri" Naruto asked. "Oh ya, She keeps want me to go with her to see this movie. This peak Naruto's interest "What movie does she want to watch" "something moon" Gaara said with a shoulder shrug. This got Naruto going "You mean the movie New Moon" Naruto said bright eyed. "Ya that's the one don't tell me you want to watch it" Gaara said with a harsh tone "Noooooooo" Naruto said pawing a circle in the ground with his foot."Right" Gaara said with an eye roll to add. "Ok whatever, Hay you want to go and get some ramen with me?" Naruto ask. "Sure" Gaara said as he realized that he had not ate since breakfast. When they got to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, they saw Ino and Sakura. Naruto snuck up behind them. "What's up girls" he yelled making them jump 10 feet off they stools. Just what Naruto wanted nut what Naruto did not want was the fists that forced him onto the cold tile. Naruto got up slowly as Ino and Sakura where back on their stools. Naruto and Gaara got the stools on either side of the girls. "So what will I be today Naruto" "Miso" Naruto replied

"OK" said Ichiraku

"So, what brings you guys to this here?" Ino asked

"We got hungry and want to ramen" Gaara said as he drooled of his tofu ramen.

"Oh, I see" Ino said.

"So, Naruto have you found a girlfriend yet" Sakura asked.

"Nope" Naruto answered between bite of his ramen.

"Why not" Ino asked

"Cuz, I don't want one" Naruto stated. Naruto knew he was gay but he didn't want to treat him like an outcast for it.

"Oh" Sakura said half heartedly. Then she went into deep though.

"What" Naruto asked "Oh nothing I was just thinking" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well that's never a good sign" said Gaara

"Shut up Gaara" Ino elbowed him in the gut "She's not finished"

"Thank you Ino now as I was saying. I was just thinking you have never had a girlfriends, I mean even choji has had a girl one time or another"

"Oh, I have never seen it that way" Naruto said flash his face wide smile.

"I think I know the reason why" Sakura smiled

"Why what" Gaara asked

"I think she meant that she knows why Naruto has never had a girlfriend" Ino replied

"Ok why then" Naruto demanded

"Um are you sure you want me to tell you in front of Ino and Gaara" Sakura said curiously

"Sure why not I bet you don't even get it" Naruto said daringly

"Is it because you don't have a dick" Ino asked

"Nope I have one" Naruto grinned

"Is it because a girl raped you in your sleep" Gaara teased

"Nope I am still a virgin" Naruto answered

"Is it because your G-A-Y" She asked with a smile

"N, No what gave you that idea" Naruto said with such force in his voices.

This was very conversing that Naruto was gay.

Gaara was the first to know that he was lying.

"Oh my god, you are" Gaara said shocked

"And so what if I am got a problem with it you over grown sandbox.

This got Gaara going he hated being referred to as a sandbox.  
"Shut up, Naruto I did not say a freaking thing about it, I was just surprised that you could not come out to your best friend. Gaara got up and ran towards the exit. Naruto felt bad for upsetting Gaara.

"Naruto you should not have bit his head off like that, he was just shocked" Ino said

"I know, I know do you mind if I go after him" Naruto asked

"Nope not at all" Sakura said "But we aren't paying your bill" Ino piped up

"That's fine, hay put it on my tab" Naruto yelled as he left through the exit.

Naruto had to hurry or he would miss Gaara. "Hay" Naruto said to a man that was selling fruit. "Have you seen a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back"  
"Ya he was pretty upset" the man relieped. "Which way did he go" Naruto asked  
"He head down that way" the man pointed to the left of him. Naruto ran left to see if he could catch you with him. Naruto ran into a fork in the street. One took him to Gaara's house. The other way took him to the secret cave outside of town. Naruto ran towards the cave.  
He got out of town when he saw neji. "Hay Naruto" Neji said. "oh hay neji" Naruto replied "Have you seen Gaara" Naruto asked. "Ya, he was head out of town why" neji said.

"Ok thanks" Naruto said as he ran in the past neji.

Naruto arrived to the bridge that was half way to the cave. Naruto was worried it was getting late and by the time Naruto would it would be dark. Just as Naruto got to the boulder that blocked the entry to the cave the sun set and the moon was coming out.

Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pouch and stuck it into the key hole in the boulder. He turn the kunai and the boulder moved over just enough for Naruto to slip inside.

"Gaara you in here" Naruto yelled as he walk along the raised walkway. He turned a corner and walk into the wide open room. He could hear somebody crying. He walked to a corner of the room and looked down on a red haired mass.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said.

Gaara looked up at him. Naruto looked down at the puffy-red eyed panda bear. Gaara looked back down.

Naruto put his back to the wall and slid down the wall onto his butt. " Are you still mad at me" Naruto asked. "what do you think" Gaara said with bite behind his words. "Why didn't you tell me, your best friend" Gaara said looking at Naruto with tears streaking his face.

"And tell you what, Oh by the way I am gay. What if you didn't want to be my friend anymore I could not take it?" Naruto looked at him with tears welling up in his eyes.

Gaara looked at him."That's shit and you know it, You know that out of any one of your friends I would be the most reliable" Gaara said with the tears still flowing. "I know" Naruto said without looking at Gaara. "How long have you known" Gaara asked. "Since last summer at camp" Naruto said. "So do you like somebody" Gaara asked.

"Ya there is somebody" Naruto said sheepishly

"oh" Gaara said disappoint "do I know him"

"Oh, ya you know him" Naruto said with a smile as tears streamed down his face.

"So do I get to know his name" Gaara asked.

"Sure but you have to promise not to run and tell or to hit me because of it k" Naruto said as he put his arm around his best friend.

"Fine I will hit you before I know" He punched Naruto in the side of the stomach .

"Ouch" Naruto exclaimed as he held his side removing his are from Gaara's shoulder. "ok now tell me or I will have to out you to the school consoler."

"Ok, fine but I am not going to tell you out right no fun in that, so I will give you three clues" Naruto laughed and put his arm back around Gaara's shoulder.

"Your first clue is that I have known him for 9 years" Naruto said

Gaara pondered this for a minute or two then looked at Naruto. "ok next clue"

"He is older than me" Naruto looked at Gaara

Gaara did not notice this look as he was think over the second clue.

Then Gaara looked at Naruto and opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

A minute or two passed. "Its Kiba Inuzuka" Gaara whispered

Naruto looked appalled "No he smells like wet dog" Naruto said while plugging his nose

Gaara laughed "Ok, so next clue"

"Ok really did not think it would come to this" Naruto said "I have seen this guy in the last four hours" This last clue really stumped Gaara. "it isn't Neji is it". Naruto was getting frustrated so it took him a few seconds to regain his calm. "No, Gaara it is not Neji or Kiba" "Then who is it" Gaara asked  
"Wow Gaara" Naruto got up and walked to the opposite wall and sat down.

Gaara got up and followed him. "You really want to know" Naruto asked

"Yes I really want to know who it is that you like" Gaara demaned

"Fine" Naruto put his hand on Gaara's face and slowly moved his face closer to Gaara's.

His soft lips pressed against the rough lips of the red haired panda, His red haired panda. Naruto pulled back, looking straight into Gaara's eyes. "That answer your queston" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Gaara was too shocked to answer. So Naruto got up and walked to the entrance of the cave he looked out the hole that he came through it was realy dark out and sounded like it was raining out. Naruto walked back to where Gaara was and sat back down. Looks like we are cave bound to the rain lets up. Still Gaara said nothing. Naruto when to the center of the cave and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it and formed a seal. He then pressed his hand on the paper and smoke appeared as a medium sized bed mat was summoned. Naruto did this a few more time to get blankets and some pillows. Naruto looked at Gaara as he lifted up the thick blanket and got under it. Naruto pulled the blankets close to him as he drifted off to sleep. Naruto was awakened by somebody laying next to him. He opened his eyes to see Gaara asleep next to him. Naruto put an arm over him and cuddle up to him. "love you Gaara" Naruto said as he fell back to sleep. What Naruto did not know was the Gaara was awoke by Naruto. "I love you too Naruto" Gaara kissed Naruto on the cheek and got closer to Naruto.

The end


End file.
